Un novio falsamente verdadero
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: Todo comenzó como una mentira... una mentira que me llevó a revelar los más profundos sentimientos de mi alma y fui capaz de por fin ver a mi persona especial.
1. La mentira

**Hola chicos :D Un pequeño regalo de San Valentin. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Un novio falsamente verdadero**

¿Por qué rayos me deje convencer para venir nuevamente al infierno?

Debí ser firme esta vez y decirle a Tomoyo que no vendría… o quizás inventarme una excusa para faltar… pero no. Me deje persuadir al ver sus ojitos de borrego.

Todos los años, mis viejas amigas de la preparatoria se ponían de acuerdo para vernos y poder compartir un rato "agradable", pero como todos los años, me siento un poco incomoda… Para que miento, es una pesadilla. La "líder" del grupo, Sara, siempre se encargaba de minimizarme en todo… y eso ya me tiene harta.

No son ideas mías. Puedo demostrarlo con un ejemplo claro. Cuando Akiho nos contó acerca de su decisión de ser ama de casa, renunciando a su trabajo, recuerdo que Sara le dijo "Cariño, se necesita de una gran valentía para tomar esa decisión. Estamos orgullosas de ti"… Mientras que a mí siempre me dice cosas como "Hay cariño, ese trabajo de maestra no te llevara a ningún lugar. Deberías buscar otra cosa que hacer…" o "Sakura, creo que ya deberías buscarte un novio… si sigues así se te pasará el tren" … Es un demonio.

—Chicas, esta ocasión es muy especial —dice mientras bebe su té con tranquilidad… ¿Me hace ser una mala persona desear que se ahogue con él? —. Mi prometido está organizando una magnifica fiesta de San Valentín y están todas invitadas. Es una magnífica oportunidad para conocer a sus novios o esposos, como el caso de Akiho.

Todas asintieron sonrientes… Todas, menos yo ¡Rayos! Yo no tengo un novio que llevar y eso me convertirá en la solterona oficial del grupo. Desde su silla, Tomoyo me mira preocupada. Seguramente ya sabe lo que estoy pensando, no por nada es mi mejor amiga… aunque estoy considerando retirarle ese título de momento por traerme al averno.

—¡Oh! Había olvidado que no tienes un novio que presentarnos, Sakura. —Maldita ¿Ya vas a empezar con tu acoso? —. El año pasado te lo dije, cariño. Ya tenemos veintisiete años, si sigues así, se te pasará el tren. Deberías seguir mi ejemplo.

Al escuchar las risas forzadas, pero risas, al fin y al cabo, siento como mi sangre se calienta. No quiero seguir así, no quiero seguir siendo su motivo de burla, no señor.

Mi vida no es mala como para que se rían de ella. Tengo veintisiete años y soy maestra por vocación, porque amo los niños y por eso tomé la decisión de estudiar docencia que, a mi juicio, es uno de los mejores trabajos del mundo… quizás no tan bien remunerado como otros, pero las sonrisas de los niños lo valen.

En cuanto a mi vida amorosa, eso no le incumbe a nadie. Mi última relación no había sido muy buena, en especial porque el muy idiota me traiciono a la primera, por eso tomé la decisión de estar sola por un tiempo… pero fue mi decisión y no creo que sea motivo para que se rían…

Muchas personas dirán que soy una masoquista por estar con estas chicas, pero el problema es Sara. Siempre fuimos un grupo muy unido, incluida ella… pero desde que nos conocimos, Sara ha tenido una fijación por humillarme en público por mi "desastrosa" vida y las chicas ya se acostumbraron a eso… o yo deje que se acostumbraran porque nunca me defendí… pero ya es hora que se trague sus palabras…

Generalmente daba una mueca por sonrisa y bajaba la cabeza en estas situaciones, pero hoy no, hoy decido reír a carcajadas con ellas, llamando su atención de inmediato.

—¿Algo gracioso que contar, Sakura? —pregunta tratando de disimular su tono ácido.

—Pues… en realidad si, querida Sara —digo sonriendo con seguridad—. No sé de dónde has sacado que no tengo pareja.

—El año pasado nos contaste tu terrible experiencia con ese chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Oh sí… recuerdo que les conté algo acerca de Haru, pero no habrás pensado que aún estoy llorando su infidelidad ¿cierto?

Sara ya no es capaz de disimular su molestia y al fin me siento una ganadora, por fin le estoy ganando una a Haruno Sara.

—Cuéntanos entonces, cariño —dice mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica que solo yo soy capaz de ver, porque para los demás es una sonrisa común y corriente—. ¿Cómo es ese maravilloso hombre? Debes contarnos todo, con lujo de detalles.

¿Detalles? Rayos, no pensé en eso cuando me inventé un novio imaginario. Tomoyo me mira interrogante, ella mejor que nadie sabe que no tengo ningún novio… pero ahora que estoy metida en este embrollo debo continuar o sino quedaré mal… la pregunta es ¿Qué clase de novio me invento? No conozco muchos hombres como para inspirarme… y no quiero basarme en el imbécil de Haru.

«Piensa, Sakura ¿Quién sería tu novio ideal?»

Sara me mira triunfante, pero no dejare que se salga con la suya. La primera imagen que se me viene a la cabeza… aunque suene loco, es la del mejor amigo de mi hermano, Li Shaoran. Comienzo a describírselo a las chicas como si realmente estuviera enamorada, de algo me sirvió ver tantos dramas romanticos.

Li Shaoran es un hombre bastante especial. La palabra "Tsundere" lo describe a la perfección… sí, soy fanática del anime ¿Algún problema? En ocasiones puede ser tan frío como un tempano de hielo, pero en otras ocasiones, como cuando me consoló por la traición de Haru, puede llegar a ser un hombre muy tierno y tan cálido como el mismo sol. Su forma de ser es un poco compleja, muchas personas no lo entienden, pero a mí me agrada. Es un hombre maduro y serio, pero algunas veces actúa como un niño, lo que lo hace ver tierno… en especial cuando se "esconde" para comer sus chocolates.

Y en cuanto a su físico pues ¿qué puedo decir?… Es el hombre más atractivo que he conocido en mi vida, tengo que aceptarlo… aunque eso no significa que me guste. Es mucho más alto que yo, como mínimo me saca una cabeza entera. Sus ojos son exóticos y muy bonitos, de un color ámbar brillante y suelen cambiar con su estado de ánimo. Su rostro es perfilado, pero a su vez muy masculino y su cuerpo… vaya que tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, trabajado sin llegar a la exageración… ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues lo he visto ejercitándose con mi hermano en el gimnasio y sí, me le he quedado observando más de la cuenta, las mujeres también miramos.

—Vaya, tu novio es todo un adonis, Sakura —dice Chiharu emocionada.

—Y debes estar muy enamorada por la forma en la que lo describes —dice Rika con una mirada ilusionada y me siento la peor amiga del mundo por mentirles.

—Bueno, ya veremos qué tan maravilloso es en la fiesta, porque lo llevaras ¿cierto? —pregunta Sara y me siento desfallecer.

¡Diablos! Eso no lo pensé cuando decidí abrir mi boca ¿Llevar a Shaoran a la fiesta? ¿Cómo rayos hago eso? Es un hombre al que no le gustan las mentiras y jamás accederá a hacer esto… ni por mí, ni por nadie. Estoy perdida.

Solo atino a sonreír y decir que intentaría convencerlo porque tiene una agenda muy apretada… cosa que no es mentira, porque Shaoran es un respetado arquitecto, dueño de una de las mejores empresas de diseño de la ciudad, junto a mi hermano y a Yukito, el otro que completa el trío de amigos inseparables. Ahora que lo pienso… hubiera sido mejor inventarme un novio falso como Yukito… estoy segura que el sí accedería a hacerse pasar por mi novio si se lo pido… pero ya metí la pata al describir a Shaoran… ¿Por qué diablos pensé en Shaoran?

No me queda de otra, necesito hablar con él y rogarle… suplicarle que me ayude en esto. Si él no lo hace, estoy muerta, Sara me descuartizara viva y no dejara de recordarme mi mentira por siempre. Tengo que convencer a Shaoran de una u otra forma, o dejo de llamarme Sakura Kinomoto.

 **Bueno chicos, les dejo este pequeño regalo de San Valentín. Primero lo pensé como un One Shot… pero se me hizo muy largo y me salieron cinco capítulos hahahaha. Publicaré hoy este primer capítulo, mañana dos y el 14/02 publicaré los dos últimos xD Espero la disfruten mucho y me dejen sus comentarios… saben que eso es lo que me sigue inspirando para crear historias nuevas para ustedes mis queridos y amados lectores :)**

 **Más tarde subo el nuevo capítulo de "De consecuencias y decisiones" no desesperen hehe poco a poco ya nos acercamos al final de la edición y vendrán los nuevos capítulos que NADIE ha leído muahahahahaha...**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten esta mini historia, la escribí para ustedes y por ustedes :)**

 **Estén pendientes ;D besos para todos y espero muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews :D y ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Amatista1986**


	2. El trato

**Hola chicos :D Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Un novio falsamente verdadero**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Trago en seco y miro hacia arriba la imponente estructura. Aún recuerdo cuando esos tres comenzaron su negocio en una pequeña oficina que no era más grande que mi departamento… y ahora, el enorme edificio que se alza ante mí es una muestra de cuanto ha crecido su empresa y de cuanto han logrado avanzar.

Por lo menos ya logré colocar un pie al inicio de la escalinata que lleva hacia la entrada, pero ya llevaba como diez minutos en la misma posición y las personas están comenzando a mirarme extraño.

—No puedo hacerlo…

Siento como mi cuerpo tiembla, pero no es por el frío característico de febrero, estoy asustada… no, eso es poco, estoy aterrada de entrar a ese condenado edificio y de encontrarme de lleno con esos ojos ambarinos.

Antes de venir aquí, almorcé con Tomoyo y entre las dos pensamos cómo hacer para que Shaoran acceda a hacerse pasar por mi novio ¡Hasta hicimos una lista de opciones! Pero ninguna era buena y a la final, nos decidimos por la opción treinta y seis… "Ser sincera y suplicar por su ayuda".

«Vamos, Sakura ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?» pensé agarrando mi viejo amuleto de la buena suerte que guinda de mi cuello, pero la respuesta que me llegó me hizo sentir mucho más nerviosa. Shaoran podría molestarse conmigo y dejarme de hablar o peor… podría burlarse de mí y luego se lo contaría a mi hermano cuando vuelva de su viaje de negocios y se burlarían juntos.

—No… él nunca haría eso —me digo tratando de calmarme y vuelvo a mirar el enorme edificio—. Debo hacerlo, no me queda otra opción. No seas cobarde, Sakura.

Con esas palabras, palmeo mis mejillas y ordeno a mis pies moverse para terminar de subir la escalinata, intentando no chocar con las personas que vienen de bajada. Con manos temblorosas, empujo la puerta giratoria y por fin estoy adentro. Un calor agradable invade mi cuerpo y a lo lejos escucho la voz de la agradable recepcionista que me llama. Con paso suave voy a hacia ella y la saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es bueno verla, señorita Kinomoto.

—Te he dicho varias veces que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Maika —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, es la costumbre ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Sakura? ¿No sabías que tu hermano está de viaje de negocios? —pregunta confundida y yo apenada asiento.

—Esta vez no vengo por Touya —digo sonrojada—. Vine a ver a Shaoran.

—El señor Li salió a almorzar, pero ya debe estar por llegar. Si quieres, puedes esperarlo arriba.

Bueno, unos minutos más de agonía no son nada. Solo espero que no tarde mucho en llegar porque no creo resistir mucho tiempo sin salir huyendo de aquí.

Subo al ascensor y marco el piso diecisiete. Inmediatamente, la suave música comienza a sonar y dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje un poco. Necesito mostrarme serena y segura de mi misma ante él para tener una oportunidad al menos.

—Respira, Sakura. Tu puedes hacerlo —me digo tratando de calmar mi temblor.

¡Por Dios! Tengo que tranquilizarme, se trata de Shaoran, yo había visto los momentos más vergonzosos de su pubertad… tengo fotografías de sus momentos más estúpidos junto a Touya y Yukito (Por lo cual la opción numero dieciocho de nuestra lista era "Extorsión", pero a Shaoran poco le importa lo que piensen de él).

El ascensor se abre y salgo encontrándome con la planta más elegante del edificio. La oficina de Touya queda justo al frente, pero en esta ocasión giro hacia la derecha para dirigirme hacia la Dirección Ejecutiva de Diseño y planificación, los dominios de Li Shaoran. La secretaria me mira con curiosidad apenas me acerco y con algo de pena le digo el motivo de mi visita.

—¿Tiene cita con el Señor Li?

—Ahm… No, no tengo cita —le digo jugando con mis manos.

—No creo que pueda atenderla, tiene una agenda bastante apretada y no suele cambiarla con facilidad —dice y yo suspiro derrotada… No creo poder reunir de nuevo el valor suficiente para venir mañana.

—¿Puedo esperarlo a ver si puede atenderme? Aunque sea diez minutos —pregunto esperanzada y ella asiente no muy segura.

Me siento en una de las sillas de espera que están en frente del escritorio de la chica y me coloco los audífonos simulando mirar hacia la ventana, pero a través del reflejo del vidrio veo como ella me mira con curiosidad, quizás preguntándose quién era yo porque es la primera vez que vengo directamente a la oficina de Shaoran.

A los pocos minutos, veo la puerta del ascensor abrirse y mi corazón se paraliza al verlo. El temblor de mi cuerpo vuelve cuando sale y casi chillo cuando posa sus penetrantes ojos en mí. Quito los audífonos de mis oídos y escucho su voz gruesa llamarme confundido ¿Desde cuándo su voz suena tan ronca?

Me levanto con lentitud y me acerco a él saludándolo con torpeza… cosa normal en mí cuando estoy cerca de los tres mosqueteros, así suelo llamarlos cuando están juntos.

—Sabes que Touya está en Kyoto ¿cierto?

—Vine a verte a ti —digo desviando mi mirada—. ¿Tienes unos minutos? Necesito tu ayuda.

Pestañea varias veces y luego me da una mirada preocupada e interrogante. Al ver que no estoy dispuesta a hablar en frente de su secretaria, se gira para hablar con ella.

—Yanagizawa, no me pase ninguna llamada y corra una hora la reunión de las dos. Estaré ocupado.

Ella asiente sorprendida y al ver como Shaoran toma mi mano para jalarme al interior de su oficina, sus ojos brillan emocionados ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa mujer?

Al cerrar la puerta, me hace señas para que me siente en frente de su escritorio mientras camina hacía un pequeño perchero que tiene en una esquina. Se deshace del saco de su traje y afloja su corbata con extrema lentitud… o quizás soy yo que lo veo así por seguir sugestionada por lo que les he dicho a las chicas ¿Desde cuándo doblar las mangas de una camisa es sexy?

—¿Por qué tu secretaria nos miró de esa forma tan extraña? —pregunto tratando de enfocar mis pensamientos en otra cosa.

—Bueno… a ella le gusta escribir historias en _Wattpad_ usando a sus compañeros de "inspiración" —dice buscando algo en su celular.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?... Espera ¿Desde cuando tienes una cuenta de _Wattpad_? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Fei Mei escribe historias y me obligó a crear una cuenta para darle votos —dice rolando sus ojos—. Luego, Eriol me envió el link de una historia muy interesante… ¡Aquí esta! Léela…

Me pasa su celular y el contenido del resumen me deja helada… ¿Mi hermano y Yukito? Aunque haya cambiado los nombre es obvio que se trata de ellos ¿Acaso está loca? ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurrió esto?

—¿Ella sabe que mi hermano esta por casarse? ¿Sabe mi hermano de esto? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las historias gay? —Esa última pregunta la dije casi gritando y muy, muy, MUY asustada.

—¡No me gustan! Dios, Sakura… sabes que soy heterosexual —dice sonrojándose.

Entonces, me explica que Eriol, su abogado, le envío el link cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de mi hermano y Yukito y, pensando que se sería un buen motivo para burlarse de ellos, leyó un poco… encontrándose con un contenido no apto para menores en el primer capítulo…

—¿Y qué rayos tiene que ver esto con nosotros?

—Pues… que del único que no ha escrito es de mí porque siempre trato a todos de forma impersonal y sin preferencias… hasta hoy —dice sonriendo y ahora es que detallo que su condenada sonrisa es demasiado sensual ¿Siempre ha tenido esos hoyuelos adorables? Un segundo…

—¿Crees que escriba de nosotros?

—Esa historia si la leeré —dice guiñándome un ojo y siento mi cara arder.

Mierda, no me imagino enrollada con Shaoran en una historia erótica ¿Es mucho pedir que no escriba nada? Y si lo hace, espero que no sea tan subida de tono… Rayos, ahora tengo curiosidad. Buscaré su nick y la seguiré para que me llegue la notificación.

—Bien, preciosa. —Siempre me dice así solo para fastidiarme y hacerme sonrojar… y siempre surte efecto—. Ahora que estoy cómodo me vas a decir qué pasa contigo. Aunque debo recordarte que soy arquitecto y no abogado, por si es un problema legal… aunque podría hablar con Eriol ¿En qué lío te metiste ahora? —Y allí estaban sus chistes. A muchos no le agradan, empezando por mi hermano, pero a mí sí me gustan. Además, mis chistes son muy parecidos a los suyos y a veces, solo nosotros dos nos entendemos.

—No es esa clase de problema —digo desviando mi mirada.

—Sakura, estas comenzado a asustarme —dice estirando su mano para tomar la mía… Shaoran, esto no me está calmando, solo me hace sentir más nerviosa—. ¿Tiene que ver con el imbécil de la otra vez?

—¿Qué? No, no tiene que ver con él… tiene que ver contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —pregunta confundido.

Ya inicié. Tomo aire varias veces y decido poner mis cartas sobre la mesa.

—Primero que nada —digo jugando con mis manos nerviosa—, ¿Tú tienes novia? ¿Tienes algo que hacer el día de San Valentín?

A penas escucha mi pregunta, frunce su ceño. Olvidé que Shaoran también es un soltero por decisión propia, igual que yo. Entre los tres, Shaoran es el que menos novias ha tenido, si mal no recuerdo, creo que ha tenido cuatro o cinco novias desde su adolescencia, y la última vez que hablaron de eso en casa de Touya (yo me había auto invitado a su noche de chicos porque quería comer pizza gratis), él fue muy tajante al decir que no quería una novia de momento y que estaba cansado de tratar de llamar la atención de la chica que le gusta…

—Fue Touya ¿cierto? —por su tono de voz, está muy molesto—. ¿Qué te dijo? No necesito que me consigas una cita con alguna de tus locas amigas…

—Mi hermano no ha hablado conmigo —le interrumpo y él me mira interrogante, pero su ceño fruncido no desaparece—. La verdad, sí te conseguí una cita, pero no es con una amiga mía —me apresuro a aclarar cuando le vi las intenciones de argumentar.

—¿Y se puede saber con quién diablos me emparejaste? —dice furioso… Rayos, en ningún momento pensé que se enojaría tanto por una cita.

Con lentitud… me señalo a mí misma y luego digo un ¡Sorpresa! con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos se abren atónitos y luego se sienta como si pesara millones de kilos.

—Tengo una explicación ¡Lo juro! —digo antes de que me grite cualquier cosa.

Él sigue un poco perdido, pero me hace señas para que comience a explicarle… bueno, por lo menos no me bota de su oficina. Comienzo desde lo que ha sido mi relación con Sara y le hago un resumen de todo lo que me ha hecho hasta la fecha y de cómo terminé involucrándolo en todo este lío.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, Shaoran —digo apenada—. Si te sirve de consuelo, fuiste mi primera opción de un novio ideal y… A quién engaño, soy una persona terrible.

Shaoran no dice nada y ya me estoy asustando… Siento como mis ojos comienzan a picar de solo pensar en que dejará de hablarme. Tomoyo tenía razón, debí olvidarme de todo esto y simplemente no ir a la estúpida fiesta.

—Acepto —dice en un susurro apenas audible y casi lloro de felicidad—. Pero no te saldrá gratis —dice levantándose de su silla… Si hubiera sabido que me iba a cobrar, hubiera aplicado la opción dos de la lista "Ofrecerle dinero" pero la descarte porque ¡Él tiene mucho más dinero que yo!

Se coloca en frente de mí y gira mi silla hacia él. Trago en seco al ver como se acerca con lentitud, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de mí ¡¿Acaso me va a besar?!

—Tengo tres condiciones, si las cumples te ayudare —dice con su mirada fija en mis ojos.

—¿Cu… cuáles son? —¿Por qué rayos tartamudeo? Bueno, tener un hombre sexy tan cerca hace que cualquier cerebro deje de funcionar.

—Primero, te harás respetar por tus "amigas" luego de todo esto o simplemente dejaras de ir a esas estúpidas reuniones —dice y cuando intento defenderme coloca su mano en mi boca para callarme—. No me interrumpa señorita, aún no he terminado —dice sonriendo con picardía y yo siento que mis piernas dejan de funcionar… menos mal estoy sentada—. Segundo, haremos esto a mi modo.

—No entiendo.

—Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras, pero si debo hacer esto lo haré bien para no quedar como un mentiroso. —Al ver que aún no capto su idea, niega con su cabeza y me explica—. Por lo que me dices, esa mujer seguramente nos pondrá a prueba para ver si realmente somos novios y si reaccionas como lo estás haciendo ahora, temblando como una hoja seca por mi cercanía, créeme, sabrá que es mentira y nos humillara en frente de todos.

Pero no es mi culpa. No tengo mucha experiencia con chicos… solo he tenido tres novios en toda mi vida y no me ha ido muy bien. Por eso, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca… ¡Es que puedo sentir su aliento fresco en mi rostro! ¡Así de cerca está de mí!

—No te lo estoy reclamando, Sakura —dice, haciéndome ver que pensé en voz alta—. Más bien, me siento contento de saber que no eres una mujer que se liga al primer idiota que se le atraviesa.

—Es muy complicado hacer eso al tener a Touya como hermano —digo riendo un poco más relajada y el ríe conmigo.

—Por eso, mi segunda condición es que tendrás una cita real conmigo, para conocernos mejor —dice y yo abro mis ojos sorprendida—. Ustedes las mujeres tienen la manía de saber todo acerca del hombre que les gusta, por eso te daré un curso intensivo acerca de Li Shaoran y tú me darás uno acerca de ti —Y allí estaba de nuevo un sexy guiño que me hizo sonrojar.

—Pen… pensé que ya te conocía bien —¿Es en serio? ¿No puedo dejar de tartamudear cuando tengo un hombre sexy en frente?

—Sabes lo que te he dejado ver, cariño —dice enderezándose—. Si somos una pareja, debes saber eso y mucho más, pero lo dejaremos para nuestra cita el domingo.

—Y… ¿La tercera condición?

—Con esa me ayudaras ahora mismo —dice sentándose en su silla—. Me quiero deshacer de una persona y tú me ayudaras.

—Ahm… ¿Debo conseguir alguna pala y cinta de embalar? —Y allí estaba mi chiste malo, pero necesitaba hacerlo porque en realidad ese comentario me dejó algo descolocada.

—No, para nada —dice riendo y luego mira su reloj—. En aproximadamente tres minutos, esa persona entrara sin tocar y quiero que nos vea y asuma que está interrumpiendo algo —dice moviendo sus cejas en forma sugestiva y yo abro mis ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Se trata de tu secretaria? ¿Quieres darle más material para su novela erótica? —digo asustada.

Shaoran ríe de una manera tan fresca, que mi corazón siente una extraña calidez al escucharlo. Tenía años que no lo hacía… o por lo menos, no de esta forma y de verdad me siento bien al ser la responsable de su buen humor.

—No es ella, pero no debemos perder mucho tiempo o no será creíble —dice tendiendo su mano hacia mí—. Ven acá.

No muy segura, me levanto y me acerco a él para tomar su mano cálida. En un rápido movimiento, Shaoran me sienta en sus piernas y quita la pequeña liga que sostiene mi cabello, cayendo como cascada por mi espalda.

—No sé si te lo he dicho —dice colocando su mano en mi mejilla—. Pero me gusta más cuando llevas tu cabello suelto.

Creo que olvide cómo respirar. Mi rostro arde de la pena al tenerlo tan cerca y él me regala una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Y si piensan mal de nosotros?

—Esa es la idea —dice acercando su rostro como si fuera a besarme ¿Realmente va a besarme? —. Inclina un poco tu cabeza, así tu cabello nos tapara de su vista —dice en voz baja y siento una pequeña decepción ¿Quién me entiende?

Hago lo que dice y adicional a eso, tomando un poco más de confianza, coloco mis manos en sus anchos hombros y me inclino hacia él. Shaoran se sorprende un poco, pero no se deja intimidar por mi acto osado y coloca una de sus manos detrás de mi nuca y la otra descansa en mi muslo.

—Lo siento, esto lo hará más creíble —dice sonrojado—. Entrará en tres… dos… uno… y…

—¡Hola Sha…! —allí murió el saludo de la persona que recién ingresa a la oficina.

Me separo un poco de Shaoran y finjo algo de sorpresa al verla. Se trata de una mujer joven, como de mi edad, de cabello negro y tiene unos ojos azules que me miran furiosos. Atrás de ella, viene la secretaria de Shaoran con cara apenada, pero al vernos en una posición tan "comprometedora" sus ojos vuelven a brillar…. Rayos, sí que le dimos más material para su novela erótica.

—Creo que le he dicho varias veces que toque antes de entrar, señorita Nakamura —dice Shaoran en tono cansino y me levanto de sus piernas para colocarme a su lado.

—No pensé que… estuviera acompañado, señor Li —dice sin despegar su mirada gélida de mí… ¿En qué rayos me metí?

—Esté o no acompañado, esta es mi oficina y si usted necesita algo debe tocar antes de entrar —dice levantándose—. El ser la hija del señor Ryoske no le da poder de hacer y deshacer como le dé la gana.

Ese apellido me suena de alguna parte. Ryoske Nakamura… ¡Ya se! El asesor de finanzas. Lo he visto un par de veces y es un señor muy amable. Por eso me extraña que Shaoran sea particularmente ácido con su hija. Aunque Shaoran puede ser un bendito tempano de hielo con las personas que no le agradan y si es acosado mucho peor.

—No… no…

—Cariño, lamento todo esto —me dice ignorándola y toma mi mano con delicadeza—. ¿Te parece si paso por ti más tarde? Dentro de poco tengo una reunión.

¡Oh! Ahora me toca improvisar a mí. Veamos ¿Qué le puede decir? Sigo diciendo que mis horas de ver dramas románticos están dando frutos.

—Es mi culpa —digo acercándome a él—. Sé que tengo un novio ocupado, pero no pude evitar pasar a verte, aunque fuera solo unos minutos.

—No… sabía que tenía novia, señor Li —dice la mujer mordiendo sus palabras e internamente celebro ¡Se lo ha creído!

—Se lo he dicho varias veces, pero usted entiende solo lo que quiere entender —dice Shaoran masajeando su cabeza—. Yanagizawa, ¿Ya organizó todo para la reunión?

—Sí, señor. Todo está listo —dice emocionada.

Shaoran y yo nos miramos y reímos cómplices. Para mañana seguramente estará publicada nuestra novela erótica.

—Debo irme, esta reunión es importante y ya la aplace una hora —dice en tono suave y yo le sonrió agradecida.

Estamos fingiendo ser pareja, pero el agradecimiento que siento no puedo fingirlo, es real y por eso me levanto de puntillas y le doy un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de donde inician sus labios.

Cuando lo miro, sus ojos han cambiado de color. El color marrón desapareció en su totalidad y ahora se ven prácticamente dorados, dejándome prácticamente hipnotizada ¿Siempre han sido así de hermosos sus ojos?

Escuchamos como una persona se aclara la garganta y al ver hacia la puerta, me doy cuenta que tenemos más público. Allí también esta Eriol y el señor Nakamura mirándonos con una sonrisa traviesa… ¡Oh Dios! Si Eriol se hace una idea equivocada, Touya se enterará de esto y eso no será lo peor… ¡Podría pelearse con Shaoran por mi culpa!

—No te preocupes por nada —me dice al oído, haciendo que una agradable y electrizante sensación me recorra completa—. Yo me encargo ¿Está bien?

—Pero si Touya se entera…

—Todo estará bien —dice muy seguro—. Te llamo más tarde.

Cuando estaba por salir de su oficina, Shaoran se devuelve y me jala hacia él con suavidad para darme un beso en la mejilla, igual que el que yo le había dado, muy cerca de mis labios y en este momento, mi cerebro decide desconectarse.

Lo veo sonreír y como tonta le sonrío de vuelta. Cuando mi cerebro vuelve a reactivarse, me doy cuenta que estoy sola en su oficina. ¡Oh Dios! Si reaccione de esta forma con un beso tan inocente… ¿Cómo será nuestra cita? ¿Y si nos besamos de verdad? Porque lo más probable es que sí ocurra... estoy segura que Sara pedirá pruebas y Shaoran no está dispuesto a quedar como mentiroso ¡No creo poder sobrevivir a un beso de Shaoran! Sus labios son… aun puedo sentirlos en la comisura de mi boca. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar de nuevo y ahora… realmente es cuando me pregunto ¿En qué rayos me he metido?

 **Bueno chicos, segundo capítulo listo… Espero disfruten mucho y me dejen sus comentarios… saben que eso es lo que me sigue inspirando para crear historias nuevas para ustedes mis queridos y amados lectores :)**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Amatista1986**


	3. Una cita de revelaciones

**Hola chicos :D Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Un novio falsamente verdadero**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Shaoran aceptó ser mi novio falso y de verdad se está comportando como si lo fuera. Hemos estado intercambiando mensajes y llamadas en todo momento para hablar de cualquier cosa, ya sea del clima o simplemente para saber que está haciendo el otro. Hasta hemos discutido acerca de nuestra novela erótica, porque su secretaria ni siquiera esperó al día siguiente para subirla a _Wattpad_ , esa misma noche leí el primer capítulo y tuvo bastante "acción" ¡Vaya que tiene imaginación! Es extraño leer algo así sobre mí, aunque en su novela nos llamamos Midori (me imagino que lo escogió por mis ojos verdes) y Okami.

Anoche fue especial. Cuando ya estaba por dormirme, me llegó la notificación de un nuevo mensaje y cuando lo leí, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron… era un simple "Descansa, preciosa. Nos vemos mañana", pero fue tan tierno que de verdad me conmovió. Se está tomando su papel muy en serio.

Después de ese mensaje, no pude dormir casi nada. Los nervios no me han abandonado desde entonces y ahora que estoy esperando por él para nuestra "cita" no dejo de retorcer mis manos. No solo estoy nerviosa por salir con él… también me tiene preocupada mi hermano.

Touya aún no regresa de Kyoto, pero en verdad me inquieta que se entere de todo esto, aunque sea pura actuación. Shaoran por su lado, se mostró tranquilo cuando volví a tocarle el tema y solo me dijo "No te preocupes por eso. Touya no se molestará". Quizás, tenga planeado decirle antes de ir a la empresa, o quizás ya le contó todo ¿Quién sabe?

—Lo mejor que puedo hacer de momento es concentrarme en Shaoran, ya después veré que hacer con mi hermano —me dije para calmarme.

Shaoran y yo acordamos vernos en el parque, aunque no me dio ninguna pista de lo que tiene planeado para hoy, solo dijo "Es una sorpresa" y con eso me di cuenta que es un hombre de pocas palabras y más acción…

—Esto sí que es extraño de ver —dice su voz a mi espalda, haciéndome brincar del susto—. Siempre llegas tarde a todos lados y hoy llegaste primero.

—Casi me matas del susto —digo colocándome la mano en el pecho para calmar a mi pobre corazón—. Y eso no es cierto, en mi trabajo soy muy puntual —digo fingiendo estar ofendida, pero luego le saco la lengua y el ríe de mi actitud infantil—. ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos hoy para nuestro curso intensivo?

—Quería invitarte a tu primera cita romántica —dice guiñándome un ojo y yo me sonrojo de inmediato—. Un picnic en el parque, el cine y la tan ansiada copa de helado… pero estamos en febrero y el frío no nos dejará hacer el picnic.

Un segundo… ¿Cómo sabe que esa es mi cita ideal? Solo se lo he dicho a una sola persona y eso fue hace muchos años… cuando estábamos en preparatoria y estaba emocionada por mi primera cita, que por cierto fue todo un asco. Él, al ver mi cara de confusión, ríe y coloca su mano alrededor de mi cintura, haciéndome brincar de nuevo. No esperaba su contacto tan pronto.

—No eras muy discreta cuando hablabas con Daidoji —dice y yo enrojezco de la vergüenza.

—Entonces…

—Cocinaré para ti en mi casa, aprovecharemos para realizar nuestro curso y después podemos ir al cine y comer tu ansiada copa de helado.

No suena mal. Es decir, una cena hecha en casa por un sexy cocinero quizás es mucho mejor… Espera…

—¡¿Sabes cocinar?!

—¿Ves? Aun no te he mostrado varias cosas de mí —dijo presuntuoso.

—¿Y qué sabes cocinar?

—Prácticamente de todo, pero los postres no se me dan bien… —dice rascando su nuca, cosa que solo hace cuando está apenado.

—Bueno, yo soy muy buena con los postres, pero todo lo demás se me da mal.

—Entonces podemos intercambiar lecciones uno de estos días —Y allí estaba otro sexy guiño.

Shaoran toma mi mano con delicadeza y entrelaza nuestros dedos, como lo haría cualquier pareja. Debo calmarme, esta cita es para habituarnos a estar juntos y conocernos mejor, así podremos desempeñar mejor nuestros papeles durante la fiesta de Sara… Aunque pensar en ella es lo menos que he hecho en los últimos días.

Entramos al supermercado y comenzamos a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaríamos para cocinar. Varias mujeres se nos quedan mirando, o más bien, lo miran a él. Respiro un par de veces para calmar una molestia que viene creciendo en mi interior ¿Acaso no ven que está conmigo? ¿Y por qué me molesta? Shaoran no es nada mío… ¿Y por qué rayos siento una punzada en mi pecho al pensar en eso?

—Lo siento… —dice interrumpiendo mi discusión interna.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Voy a tener que usar el mismo truco que usamos en mi oficina, por eso me disculpo —dice y luego pasa su mano por mi espalda y me atrae hacia él—. Esas mujeres de verdad me asustan.

Rio como hace muchos años no reía. El ver como se intimida por las miradas lascivas de esas mujeres y como sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo me hizo sentir más tranquila, porque no soy la única nerviosa ahora. Y valiéndome de eso, me levanto en puntillas y deposito un beso en su mejilla como lo hice en su oficina.

—Creo que si estuvieras solo te secuestrarían para violarte. En especial la señora que está cerca de los vegetales.

—Mejor acabemos esto rápido porque en verdad siento que tiene vista de rayos X.

Compramos todo lo necesario y de nuevo entrelaza su mano libre con la mía. Dejo que me guíe por las calles concurridas de Tomoeda hasta que llegamos a un lujoso edificio. Ya he estado aquí en otras ocasiones, pero es la primera vez que estamos solos en su casa. Cuando llegamos a su departamento, como todo un caballero, abre la puerta y me deja entrar primero. Su apartamento siempre me ha gustado, tiene un aire tan distinguido y maduro, además siempre esta ordenado.

—Bien, voy a comenzar con esto —dice señalando las bolsas—. Puedes explorar lo que quieras, pero no revises la segunda gaveta de la izquierda de mi closet, allí está mi ropa interior. —Y allí estaba su chiste malo.

—Prefiero observarte cocinar —digo sentándome en el desayunador—. Y mientras lo haces, podemos empezar con nuestro "intensivo".

Él acepta con una sonrisa traviesa y comienza a lavar los vegetales. La primera parte de nuestro "intensivo" trata de una sesión de veinticinco preguntas personales y como él propuso la dinámica, será el quien comience con las preguntas.

—¿Lista, preciosa?

—Dispara —digo emocionada.

—Primera pregunta ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

«¿Es en serio? Cariño, hazme preguntas más difíciles» pienso y coloco una sonrisa arrogante en mis labios.

—13 de julio —contesto con total confianza.

—Siguiente ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

Otra pregunta sencilla, lo sé desde que me tocó regalarle un obsequio en nuestro amigo secreto cuando yo tenía quince años y el dieciocho.

—El verde.

—Bien, vas muy bien —dice mostrándome su perfecta dentadura—. ¿Cuál es la comida que no me gusta?

Esa está un poco más complicada. Lo pienso un poco, tratando de recordar algo que me ayude a responder y enseguida lo encuentro, pero no estoy del todo segura.

—¿La comida picante?

—Suertuda —dice mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Mi comida favorita?

—¿Cuenta el chocolate?

—No —dice riendo y yo me uno a él.

Su comida favorita… su comida favorita. Si tengo que mencionar algo eso sería…

—Las croquetas —digo y él me mira sorprendido—. Lo sé porque siempre las dejas de ultimo. Al principio pensé que no te gustaban porque las apartabas y comías primero todo lo demás, pero luego me di cuenta que disfrutas mucho comiéndolas, no importa de lo que sean siempre que sean croquetas.

—Esa es mi chica —dice y yo me sonrojo.

Continuamos así hasta que completamos todas las preguntas. De las veinticinco falle en cinco, pero considero que está muy bien para iniciar. Y ahora viene mi turno.

—Bien, Li. Veamos cuánto sabes de mí —digo tronando mis dedos—. Mi cumpleaños.

—1 de abril.

—Mi color favorito —digo sonriendo con malicia. Caerá en esta porque, a pesar de que me encanta ese color, nunca lo uso en ropa ni en nada en específico.

—Te gusta el ce-les-te. —¿Cómo lo supo? —Te he observado más de lo que crees —dice con una sonrisa arrogante y yo aclaro mi garganta para disimular mi sonrojo.

—La comida que más odio.

—La comida picante —dice seguro y tiene razón… odio la comida picante.

—¿Y la que más me gusta?

—La pizza, específicamente la primavera —dice y de verdad estoy sorprendida.

Continuamos hasta que ya solo fala la pregunta número veinticinco… ¡Y no ha fallado ni una! Bien, esta es la más difícil y debe fallar en esta, es imposible que la sepa ¿Quién rayos memoriza números de teléfono en esta época? Y más si se trata de la hermana de tu mejor amigo. Él me mira con arrogancia y recita mi número de memoria, dejándome perpleja.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Touya… nos obligó a memorizarlo —dice, pero no le creo NADA y su sonrojo lo delata. Lo dejo pasar para llevar la fiesta en paz, después de todo, está haciendo mi pizza favorita.

—¿Y ahora?

—En esta ocasión, vamos a decir lo que hemos observado del otro y debemos responder acorde a eso. —Al ver mi confusión, decide comenzar para enseñarme—. Cuando estas apenada, sueles jugar con tus manos y yo…

Eso es sencillo. Cuando está apenado, suele rascar su nuca. Sonríe al escucharme y continua con la siguiente.

—La única forma de ver tu ceño fruncido es cuando estas frustrada con algo —dice colocando su dedo lleno de harina entre mis cejas.

—Y tu cuando estas frustrado, alborotas aún más tu cabello —digo segura de mi misma.

—Bien —dice con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Eres muy despistada, pero cuando se trata de tus alumnos te enfocas y eres muy detallista. —Eso me sorprende, porque él solo me ha visto un par de veces en mi trabajo y es increíble que se haya percatado de eso en tan poco tiempo.

Intento recordar algo que me ayude, pero lamentablemente nunca lo he visto trabajar… quizás en un par de reuniones cuando he estado en la empresa visitando a Touya… pero nunca lo he visto en su ambiente. Solo… una vez, pero fue durante la universidad. Shaoran tenía que entregar un proyecto final y recuerdo haberle llevado comida junto a Touya y Yukito ¡Tuvimos que usar la llave de repuesto porque ni se dio cuenta que estábamos tocando la puerta!

—Cuando dibujas tus planos… te concentras tanto que ignoras todo a tu alrededor… —digo jugando con mis manos.

Shaoran sonríe y continua con nuestra actividad, mientras termina con las pizzas. Esta dinámica revela dos cosas que no sé cómo interpretar. La primera, es que Shaoran me conoce extremadamente bien. Nunca, nadie… creo que ni la misma Tomoyo, que se autoproclama la persona que más conoce de mí, sabe tantas cosas. Es increíble, es extraordinario... y no sé si asustarme o… sentirme halagada y hasta emocionada.

La segunda, y creo que la que más me asusta, es que me doy cuenta, o más bien, me hago consciente de que yo también lo he detallado más allá de lo normal. Es decir, es uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, no tendría que saber, por ejemplo, que cuando está nervioso se rasca el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, o que prefiere ver películas de comedia. Creo que se más de él que de mi propio hermano y eso de verdad me asusta… porque Shaoran muy bien lo dijo cuándo justifico la necesidad de esta cita "Las mujeres tienen la manía de saber todo acerca del hombre que les gusta" y por eso mismo detallamos mucho más a esa persona… y por lo visto yo, aunque inconscientemente, he detallado más a Shaoran que a cualquier otra persona… y eso también le sorprende a él.

—Creo que tenías razón, nos conocemos bastante bien —dice sacando las pizzas al horno—. Lo único que nos falta es ganar un poco de confianza para que no estés nerviosa cuando este cerca de ti.

«Cariño, creo que va a faltar más de una cita para lograr eso. Es más, creo que aun siendo tu novia real estaría nerviosa todo el tiempo»

Y es verdad. Shaoran es un hombre increíble en su totalidad y eso es bastante intimidante, en especial para una mujer como yo, que reúne todas las calamidades en un solo cuerpo, no por nada mi hermano me dice "monstruo".

Shaoran acomoda la mesa y me invita a sentarme con él. Aunque se trata de una comida nada elegante, sirve vino y me pide brindar por nuestro "noviazgo falso". Una pequeña punzada vuelve a atacar mi pecho y ya estoy asustada… porque solo la siento cuando la realidad me ataca y recuerdo que todo esto se trata de una actuación.

—¿Qué tal la pizza?

Muerdo el primer bocado y una explosión de sabores estalla en mi lengua. Es simplemente celestial, mucho mejor que la pizza de mi restaurante favorito ¡Es una delicia!

Levanto mi mirada y lo veo rascar el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, está nervioso por mi respuesta. De verdad, mi veredicto le importa. Lo miro y finjo meditar mi respuesta para hacerlo sufrir un poquito. Sus ojos se notan más marrones y descubro que en verdad puedo leer en ellos sus emociones, puedo saber exactamente cómo se siente. Lucen preocupados y su ceño está fruncido al notar mi tardanza. No quiero seguir torturándolo así que le doy mi veredicto finalmente.

—Es la primera vez que pruebo algo así de bueno —digo metiéndome otro pedazo a la boca, deleitándome de nuevo con el sabor. Creo que hasta gemí un poco, pero nadie puede culparme, es la mejor pizza que he probado en mi vida—. ¿Considerarías hacerme pizzas por encargo de ahora en adelante? Prefiero pagarte a ti que a la pizzería que queda cerca de mi casa.

Literalmente, lo veo soltar aire relajado y sonríe negando con su cabeza, diciendo que solo hará pizzas para mí cuando sean momentos especiales ¡Malvado! No puede mostrarme la comida de los dioses y después solo negármela.

—La próxima vez, me toca a mí probar tus postres —dice comiendo.

—Ya has comido de ellos, los pasteles de cumpleaños de Touya los hago yo —digo confundida.

—Pero no has hecho uno especialmente para mí…

Shaoran apoya su mejilla en su mano y me mira con una profundidad que me intimida. La sonrisa que tiene en su rostro me hace sentir cálida, especial…

Desvío mi mirada hacia su sala para calmar mis nervios y veo que tiene varias fotografías en una repisa. Me acerco a ellas y las observo. Las primeras son de su familia, en una solo están él y sus padres, y en las otras dos salen sus hermanas y su prima Meilin. En otras dos fotografías está acompañado de Touya y Yukito, una de la preparatoria y otra mucho más reciente… pero las dos últimas fotos son las que me hacen sentir algo extraño en mi estómago y un frio recorre toda mi columna.

—Esta fue en nuestra graduación de la preparatoria —dice a mi espalda—. Y esta otra el día de mi graduación en la universidad.

Automáticamente, saco la cadena del cual pende mi amuleto de la buena suerte y lo aprieto con fuerza… se trata de su viejo segundo botón. Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer, muchas chicas querían obtener el segundo botón de su chaqueta, pero antes de que alguien se lo arrebatara, lo arrancó y lo depositó en mi mano diciendo que me traería suerte con su acostumbrado guiño… desde entonces, siempre lo he tenido conmigo.

Sacudo mi cabeza y enfoco mi vista de nuevo en las fotografías. En ambas estoy en el medio de ellos tres… yo también tengo estas fotografías, pero no había detallado, hasta ahora, que Shaoran estaba justo detrás de mí, abrazándome por la espalda…

—Aun lo tienes —dice.

Me giro y veo que está observando mi amuleto. Me sonrojo como nunca lo he hecho y lo guardo de nuevo por dentro de mi ropa.

—Dijiste que era para la buena suerte. —Siento como mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, creí que había dejado esa etapa atrás, pero al parecer no es así—. Tenías razón, aunque en cosas del corazón no me ha servido mucho que digamos… —digo tratando de sonar graciosa.

—Puede que comience a ayudarte a partir de ahora. Tenía un motivo oculto cuando te lo di —dice guiñándome un ojo y me encierra entre su cuerpo y la repisa de fotografías.

—Ahm… de…deberíamos… tu sabes… el cine… el helado. —Creo que mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. No puedo formular ni una frase coherente.

—Tienes razón, si no salimos ahora nos perderemos la película —dice, pero su cuerpo no se mueve de su lugar, más bien ¡Ahora está más cerca! Creo que haré combustión espontánea de continuar así.

—Si… la película… perderemos y el helado… —Dios, por favor, has que mi cerebro vuelva a funcionar y no me dejes quedar como una idiota en frente del hombre que me gusta…

¡Oh Dios! ¿Acabo de aceptar que Shaoran me gusta? Oh no… no, no, no. No puede gustarme, Shaoran NO puede gustarme. Solo estoy sugestionada por todo esto, él NO me gusta ¿Verdad?

—Salgamos ahora porque si no, no te dejare salir de aquí en unos cuantos días —dice con uno tono de voz mucho más ronco y toma mi mano para dirigirnos a la puerta.

Y allí mi cerebro dijo adiós definitivamente ¿Es malo que yo desee más quedarme encerrada con él que ir al cine? ¡Santa madre de las pizzas! ¿Qué hago ahora?

 **Bueno chicos, tercer capítulo listo… Muchas gracias por todos esos maravillosos comentarios. Espero estén disfrutando mucho al leer esta historia y dejen nuevos comentarios… saben que eso es lo que me sigue inspirando.**

 **Hasta mañana xD**


	4. El preludio de un gran día

**Hola chicos :D Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Un novio falsamente verdadero**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Estoy en problemas, en graves problemas... y no estoy hablando de Sara y su estúpida fiesta, eso ya pasó a un décimo plano. No puedo seguir negando que Shaoran me gusta, no cuando pasé todo el día de ayer rememorando nuestra cita del domingo y sintiéndome miserable al recordar que todo es una bendita mentira inventada por mí. Aunque lo único bueno de todo esto, es que no le soy indiferente o eso creo.

Sé que lo describí como el típico "Tsundere" pero en realidad Shaoran es muy seguro de sí mismo y puede ser muy coqueto cuando se lo propone… y el domingo se lo propuso y mucho. En todo momento, se comportó como un caballero y me trató de una forma tan especial, tan dulce, que de verdad anhelé que todo esto fuera real, que fuera mi novio verdadero.

Mi enamoramiento no surgió de un momento a otro… más bien, creo que siempre me ha gustado, pero al ser tan despistada e insegura lo ignoré hasta ahora que he podido compartir más con él, descubrirlo a él. Ese mismo descubrimiento, me mantuvo despierta la mayor parte de la noche de ayer, cocinando varios postres para el chico que me gusta y ahora… estoy en la misma condenada escalinata intentando darme valor para entrar y verlo.

Salí temprano de la escuela para poder llegar antes de que la jornada laboral termine, pero si sigo así, me encontraré a Shaoran en esta condenada escalera.

«Vamos, Sakura. Es solo Shaoran… y amará tus postres, el ama todo lo que tenga chocolate»

Con ese pensamiento, vuelvo a palmear mis mejillas y termino de subir los escalones para atravesar la puerta giratoria. Esta vez, saludo a Maiko desde lejos y entró al ascensor sin detenerme, no quiero perder el ligero impulso de valentía que logré reunir.

A medida que me acerco al piso diecisiete mi corazón comienza a latir con mayor fuerza. Mi objetivo hoy no es declararme, ni mucho menos decirle acerca de mis sentimientos… solo quiero mostrarle que él me importa y quizás… después de mañana, cuando toda esta farsa termine, pueda decirle la verdad y ver qué pasará.

El suave "tin" me anuncia que he llegado a mi piso y con nervios doy el primer paso fuera, encontrándome de lleno con mi hermano en compañía de la mujer del otro día que aún me mira con ojos de odio, aunque esta vez me muestra una sonrisa cínica.

Olvide que Touya regresaba hoy y al ver como frunce el ceño al verme lo entendiendo todo, esa condenada mujer se lo dijo y yo bajo la mirada esperando sus gritos, pero nada pasa. Levanto mi mirada y veo que mi hermano me observa con una sonrisa jocosa que no entiendo.

—Si vienes a ver a tu novio, lamento informarte que salió desde el mediodía y no ha regresado. —¡Oh Santo Dios! ¡Lo sabe y no hizo un escándalo! —. Y viendo la hora no creo que regrese.

La mujer mira a mi hermano sorprendida. Eso confirma que ella con muy mala intención le contó todo lo que vio aquel día, pero al parecer, Shaoran ya habló con Touya porque se nota despreocupado, lo cual no es normal en él. Es decir, es el hermano más sobreprotector y celoso del mundo entero y no creo que le guste escuchar que su hermanita se estuvo divirtiendo con su mejor amigo en su oficina.

—Necesito hablar contigo, monstruo —dice devolviéndome a la realidad—. Vamos a mi oficina.

Sin decir ni media palabra, sigo a mi hermano. Mi estómago se revuelve inquieto, es como si fuera una niña que ha sido citada a la oficina del director por primera vez. En total silencio, me siento en uno de los muebles y él se sienta a mi lado.

—Sabes que el rumor ya se corrió por todos lados ¿cierto? —dice frunciendo el ceño—. Todos dicen que el inalcanzable Li Shaoran tiene novia y se trata nada más ni nada menos que la hermana menor del presidente de la compañía. —Menos mal que no menciona nada de nuestra novela erótica…

—Hermano yo…

Touya levanta su mano para silenciarme y hago caso. No se ve molesto, pero tampoco está contento, y por el bien de Shaoran y mío es mejor que siga así.

—Afortunadamente, "tu novio" me llamó y me explicó todo con lujo de detalles y créeme… si hubiera estado aquí lo hubiera golpeado.

—No es su culpa, hermano —digo asustada—. Shaoran, no es culpable. Yo lo metí en todo esto…

—Pero él acepto, Sakura —dice masajeando su cabeza—. Es un adulto y tú no le colocaste un arma en la cabeza para amenazarlo.

—Solo me está ayudando por ser tu hermana —digo desanimada y el capta mi cambio de humor.

—Quieres ver esto como acto de caridad, pero no es así, Sakura. Va más allá de eso…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No soy el indicado para decírtelo, monstruo —dice soltando aire desganado—. Esto que te voy a decir no debe salir de aquí y si lo dices lo negare en todo momento ¿Entiendes? —dice y yo asiento un poco asustada—. Si tuviera que escoger a un hombre para que sea tu pareja… ese sería Shaoran. Pero si le llegas a decir algo, lo negare y lo golpeare. Quiero que esté asustado por un tiempo por atreverse a tocar a mi hermana.

Abrazo a mi hermano con fuerza y le digo un sin número de "gracias". Touya puede ser un fastidio algunas veces, pero es el mejor hermano del mundo.

—Por cierto, necesito que me des ese condenado amuleto —dice y yo automáticamente lo apretó contra mi pecho—. No me veas así, monstruo, no voy a hacer nada malo con él, pero lo necesito para algo en particular. Prometo devolvértelo luego.

—Sabes que es muy especial para mí… —digo mirando mi amuleto, aun si querer separarme de él.

—Confía en mí, monstruo. Valdrá la pena.

Aun insegura, me quito la cadena y deposito mi preciado amuleto en sus manos, haciéndole jurar que me lo devolverá. Un poco más tranquila salgo de su oficina y saco mi celular… quizás me vea como una novia posesiva o melosa, pero quiero verlo, necesito verlo. Un timbre, dos timbres… y allí contesta mi novio falso.

—Hola…

— _Cerezo, no esperaba que me llamaras hasta mañana_ —dice y casi me derrito.

—En realidad… vine a verte a la oficina, pero…

— _¿Aun estas allá?_ —me interrumpe con rapidez.

—Si.

— _En diez minutos paso por ti_. _Espérame en frente del edificio —_ dice y cuelga la llamada.

Eso fue bastante extraño, pero a pesar de eso, hago lo que me dice. En diez minutos exactos, el auto de Shaoran se estaciona en frente de mí y me subo en él, siendo recibida por el agradable calor de la calefacción.

—¿Qué buena acción hice para merecer la visita inesperada de mi novia falsa? —dice de buen humor y yo le sonrió igual.

—Te has portado bien, por eso decidí hacer un pastel para ti y te traje un pedazo.

—No pensaras que me conformaré con un pequeño trozo cuando dices que me hiciste un pastel entero, cariño —dice arrancando el auto.

—Entonces tenemos que ir a mi casa porque el pastel esta allá.

—A sus órdenes, mi dama.

Su sonrisa no desaparece en todo el trayecto hasta mi casa. A diferencia del departamento de Shaoran, el mío es mucho más pequeño y sencillo, y a pesar de haber estado allí muchas veces, me siento nerviosa de llevarlo a mi casa porque la situación ha cambiado… se trata del hombre que me gusta, no del mejor amigo de mi hermano y me importa mucho lo que opine.

Abro la puerta y entro siendo seguida de él. Dejo mis bolsos en la encimera y me encamino a la nevera para sacar los dos pasteles que hice y se los enseño.

—Veo que estuviste ocupada —dice con mirada brillante.

—Este es de chocolate con crema de chocolate —digo abriendo el contenedor del primer pastel—. Y este otro, es de chocolate y cerezas, pero solo puedes elegir uno.

—¿Por qué solo uno? —pregunta haciendo un mohín adorable.

—Porque no puedo dejar que mi novio entre un coma diabético por tragarse dos pasteles de chocolate.

—Para eso tengo una novia —dice acercándose a mí—. Para que proteja todos los pasteles de chocolate de mí —Y si, es un chiste malo que me hace reír.

Shaoran coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y por primera vez no me siento nerviosa, más bien, lo siento correcto, siento que sus manos pertenecen allí y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta su contacto.

—No estas temblando —dice sonriendo.

—Quizás ya me acostumbré a ti —digo colocando mis manos en sus hombros.

—Entonces, ya debes estar lista para mañana —dice y un frío embarga mi corazón.

Me había olvidado por completo de Sara y su fiesta. Me concentre tanto en él y en el ahora que olvide que todo es una mentira. Shaoran nota mi cambio de ánimo y me da un beso en la frente.

—Después de la fiesta, me gustaría poder darte una sorpresa —dice rascando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Es una sorpresa, cerezo —dice riendo—. La idea es no saber de qué se trata.

—Entonces no me hubieras dicho nada… no voy a poder dormir pensando en eso —digo volteándome, fingiendo estar molesta… mala idea.

Shaoran aprovecha esa oportunidad para abrazarme por la espalda y mi cuerpo tiembla de nuevo. Quizás no estoy tan preparada para mañana como creí estarlo.

—No te molestes conmigo, Sakura —dice con voz suave—. Solo no quiero que te comprometas para luego de esa fiesta. Valdrá la pena la espera, lo prometo.

¿Cómo puedo molestarme con él si usa ese tono de voz? Me giro y veo sus ojos brillantes y dorados. Aún no hemos desecho el abrazo que se formó y no creo que lo hagamos porque ahora sí que me siento cómoda. Con suavidad, acaricia mi mejilla y no puedo evitar ladear mi cabeza hacia su palma.

—Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya.

—Sí… —concuerdo, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve de su lugar.

—Entonces… ¿puedo llevarme los dos pasteles?

—Solo uno, te necesito vivo para mañana para que me des mi sorpresa.

—Y para la fiesta, lo olvidaste —dice riendo, pero yo no rio con él… Es ahora o nunca.

—En realidad… ya no estoy tan interesada en la estúpida fiesta de Sara —digo muy segura y él me mira con profundidad.

—Repítelo mañana, cuando estemos en esa fiesta y luego nos iremos por tu sorpresa.

—Lo diré las veces que sean necesarias —digo aun sin querer soltarlo, pero él con una sonrisa se acerca a la encimera y toma el pastel de cerezas.

—Me llevo este y mañana vendré por el otro.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se despide de mi con su mano «¿No piensa besarme?». Lo veo girarse con lentitud y un suave sonrojo adorna sus mejillas… Rayos, pensé en voz alta.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —pregunta con un tono de voz ronca y yo con lentitud asiento.

Shaoran se acerca a mí y me besa muy cerca de los labios, más cerca que la vez pasada y eso hace que mi corazón se dispare y lata con mucha más fuerza y rapidez.

—Espero no me vayas a golpear… —dice cerca de mi oído—, pero creo que mañana terminare de recorrer la corta distancia que falta… y no me importa si es en frente de tu amiga o después de eso…

Cerebro, no me abandones ahora, te necesito intacto para responder a eso porque si no, lo puede mal interpretar y yo realmente SI quiero ese beso. Niego con mi cabeza y le sonrío tímida, haciéndole saber que no me molesta que eso llegue a ocurrir y se marcha con una sonrisa adorable, esa que hace que se marquen sus hoyuelos… Mañana es un día que promete… y mucho.

 **Bueno chicos, aquí está el cuarto capítulo listo… Ósea, de verdad estoy muy sorprendida de todos los comentarios que me han llegado, de verdad ¡Muchas gracias por todos esos maravillosos comentarios! Me alegra saber que están disfrutando mucho al leer esta historia y espero leer sus nuevos comentarios… saben que eso es lo que me sigue inspirando.**

 **Hasta más tarde cuando suba el último capítulo Xd**

 **¡Feliz San Valentín!**


	5. Mi novio de verdad

**Hola chicos :D Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Un novio falsamente verdadero**

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Hace veinte minutos que llegué a la estúpida fiesta y Shaoran aun no llega. Creo que los nervios ya hicieron un hoyo en mi estomago y ya he memorizado cada marquita de la pantalla de mi celular de tanto que lo he chequeado. Esta mañana quedamos en llegar por separado porque se le había presentado un imprevisto y estuve de acuerdo en venirme en taxi… pero ahora que lo pienso, debí insistir más para saber qué le había ocurrido.

A pesar de haber venido con su novio, Tomoyo esta sentada a mi lado ayudándome a esquivar las mal intencionadas preguntas de Sara. Es que… apenas me vio llegar sola, no se aguanto para restregármelo en la cara diciendo "¿Qué clase de novio te deja llegar sola a una fiesta, Sakura?" Cómo la odio.

—¿Crees que venga? —susurra Tomoyo a mi lado.

—Estoy segura —dije más para misma que para ella… interiorizando esa respuesta para calmar mis nervios—-. Shaoran es muy responsable, si no ha llegado es porque no ha podido.

—Y dinos, Sakura —Aquí vamos de nuevo—. ¿Tu novio te deja plantada muy seguido?

—No lo hace y no lo hará —digo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Quizás se le complicó algo en el trabajo —dice Tomoyo saliendo a mi rescate.

—¿Y en que trabaja? No lo comentaste la última vez —dijo mirando sus uñas como si fueran más importantes que mi respuesta ¿Entonces para que rayos pregunta?

—Es uno de los mejores arquitectos de la ciudad —digo con orgullo. Aunque Shaoran no sea mi novio real (aun) siempre he estado orgullosa de mi trío de mosqueteros y obviamente más de él, eso ni se pregunta.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces mi lindo prometido debe conocerlo ¿Verdad, cielo?

El hombre asiente con una sonrisa forzada y desvía su mirada hacia mí «Aquí hay gato encerrado», pienso mientras los observo. Ciertamente, el prometido de Sara es un hombre atractivo (no tanto como Shaoran, obvio), pero su actitud no es la de un hombre a punto de casarse con la mujer de su vida… como ella lo repite a cada rato.

—No estoy involucrado directamente en el negocio de las construcciones, pero los negocios de mi padre tienen mucha interacción con ese sector —dice tomando de su copa—. ¿En qué compañía trabaja?

—¿A escuchado de Yume Inc.? —digo y él asiente—-. Shaoran es el director ejecutivo de diseño y planificación y mi hermano es el presidente de la empresa.

—¡¿Tu novio es Li Shaoran?! —dice con la boca abierta y yo, un poco insegura, asiento.

—¿Lo… lo conoces cielo? —pregunta Sara tratando de disimular la incomodidad, pero se nota a kilómetros de distancia que no esperaba tal respuesta de su novio.

—Li Shaoran es uno de los genios de la arquitectura actual. A participado en grandes proyectos y ha rechazado grandes ofertas de empresas mucho más grandes que la suya ¡Estoy hablando de grandes corporaciones! —dice emocionado y eso no me gusta… parece una fangirl—. Mi padre lo adora. Es más, tenemos pautada una cita la semana que viene porque queremos que sea él quien diseñe la fachada de nuestro nuevo centro comercial.

—Veo… veo que admiras mucho a Shaoran —digo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Es un gran arquitecto que ha logrado mucho en muy poco tiempo —dice con ojos brillantes, pero no, no, no, Shaoran es mío yo lo vi primero.

—Veo que el tema de conversación se ha centrado en mí sin estar yo presente.

Me volteo y allí esta Shaoran con una sonrisa adorable, esa que tanto me gusta y resalta sus hoyuelos. Me levanto y enseguida me envuelve en sus brazos.

—Lamento el retraso, cerezo —dice dándome un beso en la frente—. Tuve un pequeño percance con tu sorpresa, pero ya está todo arreglado.

Entonces eso que tenía que hacer… tenía que ver conmigo y no con su trabajo ¡Dios! Me muero de dulzura con este hombre.

—Tranquilo —digo cerca de él—. Chicas, les presento oficialmente a mi novio, Li Shaoran —digo sonriendo y todas se presentan alegres, todas menos Sara ¡Hasta tu novio se presentó botando arco iris por la boca, bruja!

—Así que tú eres el nuevo novio de Sakura —dice con una sonrisa mal intencionada… aquí vamos, la prueba de fuego—. ¿Y cómo se conocieron? Es que te me haces un poco familiar.

—Sara, el señor Li es muy famoso, sale en varias revistas de negocios —dice su novio y Shaoran se sonroja. Nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

—En realidad, nos conocemos desde hace como quince años —digo yo sonriéndole.

—Y desde ese momento ya me gustaba, aunque fuera una dulce niña de doce años y yo un adolescente de quince.

Sus ojos están más brillantes que nunca y no veo ninguna vacilación en ellos. No está mintiendo, realmente no está mintiendo.

—Nunca me lo dijiste —dije en tono bajo, pero sé que mis amigas me escucharon porque soltaron un suspiro.

—Te dije que eres muy despistada, pero no me quejo —dice apretando su agarre en mi cintura—. Esa es una de las cualidades que me gustan de ti.

—Por casualidad —dice Rika—. ¿Tú eras el capitán del equipo del equipo de futbol en la preparatoria Seijo?

—Lo fui por dos años y medio —dice rascando su nuca apenado.

—¡De allí lo conocemos, Sara! —dice emocionada—. Fuimos a animar en los partidos regionales de la secundaria y allí también estaba el equipo de la preparatoria. Recuerdo a Sakura alentando con muchos ánimos al capitán del equipo y cómo no, si se trataba de ti.

—También lo recuerdo, es más, en nuestro último partido te dedique un gol —dice mirándome e inmediatamente me transporte a ese día.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Aun puedo verlo correr por la cancha, feliz por haber marcado el gol de la victoria y luego… me señaló directamente y me guiñó el ojo. Al verlo allí, ignorando a todos los que lo felicitaban por verme, mi corazón dio un brinco, pero lo asocie a la emoción del momento, jamás creí que se tratara de esto… de que Shaoran estuviera enamorado de mí desde años atrás y de que yo… también estuviera enamorada de él. Todo por idealizar el amor, por buscar un "príncipe azul" que en realidad ya tenía a mi lado.

—Veo que son… una pareja perfecta —dice Sara mordiendo sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no nos muestran que tanto se quieren?

Shaoran me mira y yo asiento quedamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. No quisiera que nuestro primer beso fuera para demostrarle algo a Sara… pero tampoco me quejo de que por fin sentiré sus labios en los míos. Coloca su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricia con devoción. Su pulgar ahora se encuentra cerca de mis labios y comienza acercarse con lentitud, pero cuando por fin faltan pocos centímetros, se desvía y me besa en la comisura de mis labios ¡Eso es injusto!

—Eso… es algo que solo yo disfrutare y no necesitamos probarle absolutamente nada a nadie, mucho menos a ti —dice frunciendo el ceño y Sara abre su boca ofendida ¡Ese es mi novio falso!

—Cierto, no tenemos nada que demostrarte… Creo que he pasado muchos años tratando de complacerte en todas tus tonterías y por primera vez, no me interesa lo que pienses —digo tomando la mano de Shaoran y comienzo a arrastrarlo hacia la pista de baile—. Y si nos disculpan, quiero bailar un poco con mi novio.

—¡Señor Li, nos vemos el lunes próximo para discutir nuestra solicitud! ¡Fue un placer conocerlo! —grita el novio de Sara mientras Shaoran y yo reímos al ver como Sara lo fulmina con la mirada.

Al colocar sus manos en mi cintura, yo automáticamente las coloco sobre sus hombros y comenzamos a mecernos al compás lento de la música. En ningún momento despega su mirada de la mía y yo tampoco hago quiero que lo haga, me encanta mirar sus ojos, son hermosos.

—Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo exactamente te gusto, Li Shaoran?

Simula meditar su respuesta, pero después me sonríe y se acerca más a mí para háblame al oído y aquella agradable sensación electrizante vuelve a recorrerme completa.

—Desde que me caíste encima cuando te resbalaste por las escaleras de tu casa —dice y lo miro sorprendida—. Sí… el día que Touya me invito por primera vez a tu casa a jugar video juegos.

Recuerdo que ese día pase la mayor vergüenza de mi vida por culpa de mi hermano. Venía corriendo para reclamarle a Touya por romper una de mis muñecas, pero resbalé con uno de sus estúpidos patines y aterricé (literalmente) encima de Shaoran que venía subiendo por las escaleras.

— _Monstruo, si tienes hambre en la cocina hay galletas —dijo riendo mientras yo me sonrojaba a más no poder—. No necesitas comerte a mis amigos._

Por quedar bien delante de Shaoran, recuerdo que le dije a Touya en tono amable que luego aclararíamos todo y corrí escaleras arriba para encerrarme y ahogarme en mi pena. Monstruo Sakura había hecho de las suyas y había quedado mal delante del chico más lindo que mis ojos habían visto, pero nunca pensé que Shaoran pensara que yo era linda … yo no tenía ningún atributo del cual sentirme orgullosa en ese entonces.

—No era muy linda en aquella época —digo haciendo una mueca.

—Pues a mí me pareciste adorable y más cuando vi tus mejillas sonrojadas antes de encerrarte en tu cuarto —dice cerca de mis labios.

—Shaoran… ¿En serio te he gustado todo este tiempo?

Sus ojos me estudian con profundidad y luego lo veo soltar aire incómodo, desviando su mirada de la mía.

—No creo que sea el lugar para hablar de eso…

—No me interesa esta fiesta —digo colocando mi mano en su mejilla para que vuelva a mirarme—. Solo quiero saber… la última vez que tuvieron su noche de chicos hablaste de eso —digo mirándolo con pesar… porque mi corazón duele de solo pensar en que he sido yo la idiota que lo ha hecho sufrir todo este tiempo—. Solo me importas tú…

—Ayer te dije que esas eran las palabras mágicas para desaparecer de esta fiesta —dijo sonriendo con picardía y yo le respondo igual.

—Entonces, debes cumplir mi deseo de desaparecer de aquí y llevarme a un sitio más tranquilo.

—¿Qué prefieres? —pregunta guiñándome un ojo—. Una cena elegante en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad o… comer una deliciosa pizza que deje lista para que Yukito me hiciera el favor de meter en el horno… ahora —dice mirando su reloj—. Si quieres la cena en el restaurante, él se comerá la pizza.

—¿Y dejar que su estómago sin fin conozca la comida de los dioses que solo yo debo conocer? —digo alarmada—. No señor, iremos a tu casa y me comeré esa pizza.

—Sabía que elegirías eso, pero de igual forma había reservado en el restaurante por si acaso —dice sonriendo.

—No puedo permitir que Yukito se coma la pizza que MI novio hizo para mí —digo inflando mis cachetes… pero luego caigo en la realidad… y él nota mi cambio de humor.

Cuando salgamos de esta fiesta, nuestra relación falsa se acaba. Se acaban las llamadas, los mensajes, los juegos, nuestros chistes malos… todo.

—Ven…

Shaoran toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos con decisión. No está dispuesto a soltar mi mano y yo tampoco quiero soltar la suya… Nos despedimos de las chicas y nos vamos tomados de la mano, no sin antes agradecerle a Sara, aunque no entendiera nada. Fue gracias a su estúpido reto que descubrí mis sentimientos por Shaoran y, aunque me caerá mal eternamente (no lo puedo evitar), siempre le estaré agradecida.

A medida que nos acercamos a su departamento, los nervios y el miedo aumenta ¡Hasta ahora recuerdo que soy Sakura el monstruo ambulante! Antes… mientras fingíamos todo, no tenía miedo de equivocarme porque todo era una mentira, no importaba si cometía un error o si hacia algo humillante delante de él… es decir, he hecho muchas cosas estúpidas delante de Shaoran y nunca me importó, pero ahora sí. Me importa lo que piensa de mí, me siento insegura de hacer algo mal y que deje de gustarle… aunque si ha visto tantas cosas vergonzosas y aun le gusto no creo que suceda algo peor ¡Es que ha visto de todo! Es cierto cuando dije que las calamidades se reúnen en mi pequeño cuerpo.

Llegamos y como todo un caballero abre la puerta del auto para que yo baje de él. El trayecto en el ascensor se hace eterno, a pesar de que Shaoran intenta relajarme con algunos de sus chistes malos… pero de verdad estoy nerviosa. Si nuestra relación se vuelve real… si de verdad nos convertimos en pareja, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo debo actuar.

Shaoran toma mi mano y me hala hacia el pasillo que nos lleva a su departamento. Cuando entro todo está a oscuras, pero cuando enciende las luces quedo maravillada. Todo está decorado con flores de cerezo ¿Dónde rayos las consiguió en esta época del año?

—Tengo mis contactos —dice leyendo la duda en mi rostro—. Espero te guste tu sorpresa.

—Todo está… muy hermoso —digo siguiendo el rastro de flores que me lleva directamente a la mesa perfectamente decorada con velas y encima de esta hay un pequeño cofre.

—En realidad, esa es tu sorpresa de San Valentín —dice rascando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha—. Lo demás solo es para lucirme delante de ti. —Y ahora se sonroja… definitivamente quiere matarme de ternura.

Me acerco con lentitud y coloco mis manos en el cofre. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que puedo escucharlo en mis oídos y me preocupa que él sea capaz de oírlo también. Abro poco a poco la tapa y lo que hay en su interior me deja maravillada, pasmada… simplemente sin palabras.

Lo tomo con cuidado y veo como mi viejo amuleto ahora cuelga de una hermosa pulsera que está formada de puras flores de cerezo con brillantes celestes. La apretó contra mi pecho y mis ojos se humedecen. No soy capaz de frenar por mucho tiempo las lágrimas y comienzan a desbordarse sin control.

Shaoran se ubica a mi espalda y me abraza con delicadeza, acariciando mis brazos suavemente.

—La idea es que estés feliz…

—Estoy malditamente feliz, Shaoran —digo con voz cortada—. Por eso lloro, pero no creo merecer algo así.

Él me gira y me mira con mirada interrogante, pero no puedo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. Me siento avergonzada, porque por mucho tiempo ignore sus sentimientos y ahora se porta de una forma tan maravillosa que de verdad me duele… me duele saber de lo que me he perdido por haber sido una estúpida que no vio lo maravilloso que es.

—Sakura, nunca te he recriminado nada —dice limpiando mis lágrimas—. Sí, me has gustado desde hace mucho… luego ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo, más maduro… pero nunca espere ser correspondido. —Suelta aire con sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para decirme—. Al principio, me negué a creer que me gustaba una niña... pero cuando cualquier chico se te acercaba, mis celos eran peores que los de Touya. Allí entendí que lo que sentía por ti no era algo fraternal… iba más allá de eso.

—Mi hermano…

—Él lo sabe desde hace mucho… se dio cuenta primero que yo y me advirtió que no me acercara a ti de esa forma —dice apretando su agarre—. Me sentí como un traidor y comencé a salir con otras chicas para que se me pasara el "encaprichamiento" que tenía, pero… no podía dejar de mirarte… de admirarte… de enamorarme de ti. Fue cuando por fin Touya aceptó que mis sentimientos eran verdaderos y me dio luz verde para intentarlo… pero nunca logré llamar tu atención, siempre me viste como el mejor amigo de tu hermano. Creo que por eso fue que el maldito me dio campo libre, para verme sufrir —dice frunciendo el ceño y yo no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Cuando llegaste a mi oficina aquel día… no te puedo mentir, me sentí mal, utilizado y hasta me sentí molesto, pero también vi una oportunidad —dice volteándome—. La pregunta es… si vas a darme esa oportunidad.

—¿Aun quieres eso conmigo? ¿Después de haberte ignorado por todo este tiempo?

—En realidad… no me has ignorado tanto, cerezo —dice con una sonrisa arrogante que me hace sonreír—. Inconscientemente si me has notado, pero quizás lo asociaste a un cariño fraternal y no a un sentimiento romántico.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres dejar de ser mi novio falso? —digo cerca de sus labios.

—Quiero ser tu novio falsamente verdadero… ¿Está bien eso?

—Quitémosle el falso y dejémoslo únicamente en novio verdadero —digo y por fin siento sus labios sobre los míos.

¿Qué si valió la espera? Valió la pena cada condenado segundo. Sus labios son cálidos, suaves y se amoldan a los míos a la perfección. Ese beso que empieza como un beso pausado se llena de intensidad y solo la falta de aire logra separarnos.

—¿Puedo usar una de las frases que Yanagizawa utilizó en nuestra novela? Pero no me vayas a golpear por exteriorizar un deseo —dice con voz ronca y yo un poco perdida y extrañada asiento—. Desde que te vi con este condenado vestido, solo he pensado en mil formas de quitártelo.

Recuerdo esa frase, es del capítulo tres cuando Midori y Okami tienen un encuentro muy "emocionante" en una fiesta de la alta sociedad y con una sonrisa ladina le respondo lo mismo que Midori le dijo a Okami.

—¿Y que estas esperando para llevar a cabo tu deseo?

Decir que paso esa noche es algo inútil, porque ni usando las mejores palabras se puede describir lo que hicimos, lo que sentimos y lo que se formó entre nosotros. Solo puedo decir que Shaoran se ha convertido en mi confidente, en mi amante, en mi mejor amigo y en mi novio verdadero, porque solo necesite de una mentira para conseguir una verdad de por vida, porque eso es Shaoran para mí, mi verdad y mi futuro.

 **Bueno chicos, final, final… Muchas gracias todos por leer esta historia :) Es por ustedes que me animo a escribir y traerles lo que se me pasa por la imaginación XD Espero leer sus comentarios finales y nos leemos el lunes en el siguiente capítulo de "De consecuencias y decisiones".**

 **Otra cosa… respondiendo a dos preguntas que me hicieron: 1) "El mensaje que nos unió" no continua, está en estatus completada =( pero aquí viene la segunda pregunta y quiero consultar con todos… me han pedido varias personas por privado que escriba el punto de vista de Shaoran de esta historia y de "El mensaje que nos unió" :O ¿Qué me dicen? Si la mayoría vota sí, lo haré, pero lo haré lento porque tengo que actualizar DCYD… y en dado caso que quieran esto, deben decirme por cual empiezo :) espero sus comentarios y su respuesta de esta pequeña encuesta xD**

 **Ahora si ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!**

 **Los quiero un montonón**

 **Amatista 1986.**


End file.
